


Voice

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [98]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Sun (Pokemon), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Microfic, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Stimming, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sun has selective mutism.





	Voice

She rarely hears his voice; Sun, her boyfriend, doesn’t speak outside of Pokémon battles, and when he does, he speaks in short, broken sentences.

“I have selective mutism,” Sun mumbles one day, staring down at his sneakers as he fiddles with an ultra ball.

His explanation makes a lot of sense, and Lillie hugs him, whispering, “Thank you for telling me; don’t worry, this changes nothing between us – if anything, you telling me something so personal has made us closer than ever,” she adds, and Sun smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
